


Hurt Me Bad

by youretoomeansofuckyou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youretoomeansofuckyou/pseuds/youretoomeansofuckyou
Summary: "Ósmego kwietnia o 5:39 rano Stiles zapukał do drzwi sypialni swojego taty, aby móc się z nim pożegnać, nie wiedząc, kiedy zobaczy go po raz kolejny.O równo 6:00 rano Stiles wyszedł z domu, a o 6:15 był już przy granicach Beacon Hills.A o 12:01 jego dane stały się publiczne i mimo nadziei, Stiles wiedział że wyjechanie było dobrą decyzją.", czyli historia o dosłownym uciekaniu przed miłością i o tym, że ludzie są do dupy.





	1. 1.

Stiles miał bratnią duszę.  
Nie kwestionował nawet jej istnienia, widział po zmartwionych oczach jego ojca, że jego bratnia dusza żyje i że jest blisko.  
Dlatego nie był zdziwiony, gdy jego tata przyszedł do jego pokoju późnym, kwietniowym wieczorem i podał mu plecak oraz kopertę wypchaną po brzegi banknotami.  
-Mietek,- Stiles wzdrygnął się na dźwięk swojego prawdziwego imienia.- jutro jest ósmy.  
Chłopak westchnął cicho i zamknął swojego laptopa, wcześniej zapisując swoje niedokończone wypracowanie na angielski.  
-Tato, ja cię proszę...  
-Nie przerywaj mi. Wiesz, że to nie jest najlepsza sytuacja dla nikogo z nas. Jutro twoja bratnia dusza pozna twoje imię, nie będę w stanie trzymać ich z dala od bazy, dobrze wiesz, że i tak dzięki pozycji szeryfa udało mi się zachować twoje dane tajne do twoich siedemnastych urodzin.- John Stiliński wziął rozstrzęsiony oddech i na chwilę pozwolił pokazać swojemu synowi jak bardzo przerażony tą sytuacją naprawdę jest.  
Rozległa się chwila ciszy, podczas której patrzyli na siebie w skupieniu, Stiles próbując namówić swojego ojca, na to aby odpuścił, a John próbował przekazać mu wszystko, czego nie był w stanie powiedzieć. W końcu chłopak opuścił wzrok, a John położył rękę na jego ramieniu i wymamrotał:  
-Nie jestem w stanie cię dużej chronić. Przyjdzie po ciebie, dobrze o tym wiesz.  
-Może nie!- Stiles podniósł głos.- Może będzie tak jak z tobą i mamą, może to nie jest ten typ, może...  
-Nie mogę cię tu zostawić, tylko na zasadzie „może, nie może”. Jeśli się pojawi i faktycznie będzie po stronie Sojuszu, wtedy dobrze. Zadzwonię do ciebie i wrócisz. Ale nie możemy ryzykować. Rozumiesz mnie synu?- wzrok szeryfa był intensywny.- Spójrz na mnie i powiedz, że rozumiesz. Że nie pozwolisz na to, żeby cię wytropili. Nie mogę stracić i ciebie.  
Chęć Stilesa do walki zmalała, nie chciał się już kłócić. Opuścił ramiona i przyjął od ojca plecak.  
-Wyjadę z samego rana. Ale napiszesz mi jeśli się pojawi i nie będzie problemu.  
Jego tata nie odpowiedział i skierował się w stronę drzwi.  
-Tato! Ty miałeś szansę na swoją bratnią duszę, ja też chcę ją mieć. Proszę. Jeśli jest jakakolwiek szansa, że to jest to, to musisz do mnie napisać, powiedzieć że mam wrócić do domu.- Stiles wyglądał na zdesperowanego, jego ręce się trzęsły, a John podejrzewał, że to nie dlatego, że nie wziął dzisiaj lekarstw.- Muszę wiedzieć czy jest jakaś szansa.  
Szeryf pokiwał głową.  
-Napiszę do ciebie. Obudź mnie rano zanim wyjdziesz. Postaram się, aby jedyne informacje jakie wyjdą publicznie to twoje imię i nazwisko, ale nie wiem jak mi się uda. - zawahał się tutaj.- Kocham cię Mietek. Przykro mi, że to tak musi wyglądać.  
Stiles pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął się słabo.  
-Nie twoja wina. Jest jak jest.  
Zanim John wyszedł Stiles jeszcze krzyknął:  
-Hej tato, czy to oznacza, że nie muszę robić tego zadania z chemii na korki?  
John zamknął drzwi bez odpowiedzi, ale Stiles słyszał śmiech swojego taty przez jeszcze dłuższą chwilę. 

*

Okej, więc sprawa jest taka, że Stiles wie jak funkcjonuje ta cała sytuacja z bratnimi duszami, to nie jest tak, że jest beznadziejnym romantykiem.  
Są ludzie, którzy są stworzeni dla siebie. Nie dlatego, że ktoś to idealizuje, po prostu biologicznie. Stiles nigdy do końca nie zrozumiał mechanizmu i jak działają w tym trybiki, wszyscy ciągle teoryzują.  
Ale ogólny zarys wygląda tak:  
Stiles ma bratnią duszę. Ma osobę, która została stworzona specjalnie dla niego, jedyną osobę, która może go skrzywdzić. Jedyną osobę, która może mu zrobić krzywdę, może mu połamać kości, przerwać jego więzadła, sprawić,że rozedrze mu się skóra, będzie krwawić.  
Tylko ta osoba może to zrobić, dla przypomnienia, że nie powinna.  
I Stiles nie może nie myśleć, że to jednak dosyć głupie: jedyna osoba, która może ci zrobić krzywdę, to osoba, która ma zaprogramowane w mózgu, że ma cię chronić i kochać.  
Stiles nie jest beznadziejnym romantykiem, ale jest też dzieckiem, które jest owocem miłości dwóch bratnich dusz. Jedną z ostatnich takich par. Także nikt nie może go winić za to, że ma trochę nadziei. Że jego bratnia dusza pojawi się w drzwiach i będą żyli długo i szczęśliwie a Stiles w końcu poczuje jak ta dziwna pustka jego piersi się zapełnia, jak jego ADHD się uspokaja i jak może się skoncentrować bez nagłych wybuchów emocji. Ale Stiles również zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że ostatnia szczęśliwa para bratnich dusz została zalogowana do systemu prawie osiemnaście lat temu i że teraz już nie jest tak kolorowo.  
Ponieważ ludzie z natury są nieufni i paranoiczni. I lubią powodować dramy, ale to już jest skromne zdanie Stilesa.  
I przez to, że kiedyś jeden koleś, który był typową królową dramatu (skromne zdanie Stilesa) przestraszył się tego, że jego bratnia dusza się odwróci przeciw niemu, to w tej sytuacji, na dzień przed jego urodzinami, Stilesowi nie pozostało nic innego jak spakować plecak z najpotrzebniejszymi rzeczami i uciekać z jego rodzinnego miasta, w którym spędził całe życie.  
Wszystko wina jakiegoś paranoicznego dupka, który odkrył, że możesz zabrać swojej bratniej duszy wszystkie dobre cechy, zabrać siłę i witalność, a przede wszystkim, możliwość do skrzywdzenia.  
Dlatego też, ósmego kwietnia o 5:39 rano Stiles zapukał do drzwi sypialni swojego taty, aby móc się z nim pożegnać, bez wiedzy, kiedy zobaczy go po raz kolejny.  
O równo 6:00 rano Stiles wyszedł z domu a o 6:15 był już przy granicach Beacon Hills.  
A o 12:01 jego dane stały się publiczne i mimo nadziei, Stiles wiedział że wyjechanie było dobrą decyzją.  
Jego bratnia dusza zmierzała do Beacon Hills, żeby go zabić.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dzięki wam bardzo za komentarze, nie spodziewałam się w ogóle, że ktoś to odnajdzie. Doceniam. Szczerze mówiąc, miałam długą przerwę od pisania, a to jest projekt, który- jak stwierdziła moja terapeutka- powinnam prowadzić. Ostrzegam, że w tym momencie nie planuję długich rozdziałów, uważam, że nie uda mi się ich wtedy dobrze podzielić. Przepraszam za obecność błędów czy powtórzeń- staram się sama je wyłapać, ale nie zawsze się to udaje.

Dopiero drugiego dnia podróży Stiles wpadł na pomysł, aby zadzwonić do Scotta.  
Wiedział, że normalnie ludzie nie podróżowali razem, ale Stiles nie znosił samotności i ciszy, a zabawianie się w samochodowe karaoke nie wiadomo jak długo nie było na jego liście marzeń.  
Zanim jednak sięgnął po telefon, jego wzrok przykuł zjazd ze znakiem promującym hotel. Nie myśląc zbyt dużo, włączył kierunkowskaz i zjechał z głównej drogi. Perspektywa spędzenia nocy na wygodnym materacu wydawała się zbyt kusząca, żeby ją zignorować, poza tym Stiles wiedział, że potrzebna mu chwila na zrobienie porządnego planu. Droga z asfaltowej zmieniła się w żwir i Stiles wjechał do lasu, rozglądając się dookoła, aby nie przegapić hotelu, spoglądając co chwilę w lusterko wsteczne. Zauważył, że od wyjechania z domu zrobił się wyjątkowo paranoiczny, miał wrażenie jakby ktoś go śledził, jednak jego niebieski jeep był jedynym autem w zasięgu wzroku. Tym razem ściągnięcie wzroku z drogi było kiepskim pomysłem- w ostatniej chwili Stiles zauważył, jak ktoś wyskakuje mu prosto pod koła. Zahamował gwałtownie, krzycząc na głos.  
Przed jego maską stał dobrze zbudowany, umięśniony mężczyzna, a w jego oczach widać było przerażenie. Stiles patrzył na niego przez chwilę i słysząc w głowie głos swojego taty, mówiący mu aby tego nie robił, powoli opuścił okno. Wystawił przez nie głowę i powiedział:  
-Podwieźć cię gdzieś?  
Nie mam instynktu samozachowawczego, pomyślał.  
Mężczyzna uważnie przesunął wzrokiem po jego osobie, widząc tyle, na ile pozwalało mu przednie okno, po czym zacisnął wargi, jak gdyby nie podobała mu się myśl, że musi prosić kogoś o pomoc i prawie niezauważalnie kiwnął głową. Stiles odetchnął z ulgą.  
-No to...- Stilesowi przerwał głośny krzyk dochodzący z lasu. Mężczyzna migiem wskoczył na miejsca pasażera, zamknął drzwi i warknął:  
-Jedź, może ją zgubimy, no już!  
Chłopak wcisnął pedał gazu do podłogi i ruszył z piskiem. Wydanym przez siebie, nie opony.  
Dopiero gdy zobaczył na horyzoncie zarys budynku zwolnił i spojrzał na swojego nowego towarzysza.  
Mężczyzna wyglądał na około 25 lat, miał ciemną skórę i przekrwione oczy, jakby nie spał od tygodnia.  
Odwrócił nagle głowę w stronę Stilesa i przyłapał go na przyglądaniu, więc Stiles zrobił to, co potrafił najlepiej w obliczu niezręcznej sytuacji- zaczął mówić.  
-Jezu stary, dobrze że ty też uciekasz. Znaczy, niedobrze, ale już się obawiałem, że jesteś z tymi świrami i mnie zabijesz. No, nie zabijesz, ale że może złapiesz i weźmiesz na te wszystkie targi. W każdym bądź razie, ja jestem Stiles, a ty?  
Mężczyzna mu nie odpowiedział.  
-Nie jesteś zbytnio gadatliwy, co? O, zobacz, nasz hotel!- Stiles odetchnął z ulgą, ciesząc się, że będzie mógł wyjść z auta na dłużej niż pół godziny, jak to robił przez ostatnie dwa dni.  
Sekundę po tym jak Stiles zaparkował i zgasił silnik, jego pasażer wyskoczył z samochodu i skierował się w stronę lasu.  
-Stary, ale co ty robisz?!- krzyknął za nim chłopak.- Postradałeś resztki rozumu?  
Mężczyzna przystanął i odwrócił się w jego stronę, ale oprócz tego nie odezwał się słowem. Stiles wydał z siebie dramatyczne westchnięcie licząc na to, że wywoła ono jakąś reakcję ze strony mężczyzny i przesunął ręką po twarzy.  
-Stary słuchaj, twoja bratnia dusza jest niedaleko, głupi będziesz jak wrócisz teraz do lasu. Poza tym wyglądasz jakby przydało ci się trochę snu. Wnioskuję za tym, żebyś wszedł ze mną do hotelu, zjadł coś i przespał co najmniej osiem godzin, bo zaraz tutaj wysiądziesz.- Dopiero wtedy Stiles zauważył, że jego nowy znajomy nie ma przy sobie żadnych rzeczy, a jego ubrania wyglądają na zniesione, nie wspominając już o tym jak brudne i podarte były.- Nawet się nie przejmuj, ja mam hajsy. W zamian za to potrzebuję tylko mieć do kogo gębę otworzyć, bo jakbyś nie zauważył, to dużo gadam i czuję się jak szajbus jak mówię sam do siebie.  
Na ten ostatni komentarz kąciki ust mężczyzny podniosły się, nieznacznie, ale jednak się podniosły. Stiles poczuł się z siebie dumny.  
-No chodź stary, nie oprzesz się przecież mojemu urokowi, nie?  
-Śpię jak najbliżej drzwi.- Stiles prawie aż podskoczył, nie spodziewał się, że jego nowy przyjaciel (będzie go już nazywał przyjacielem, odezwał się w końcu do niego, tak?) ma tak tubalny głos.  
-Nie ma sprawy, twardzielu. A teraz nie wiem jak ty, ale ja bym coś wszamał, idziesz?  
Odwrócił się na pięcie i skierował w stronę hotelu, wiedząc że przekonał swojego towarzysza.  
Hotel wyglądał lepiej na zewnątrz, niż wewnątrz; budynek sugerował, że jest to dobrze utrzymana posiadłość, w środku jednak widać było, że właściciel na początku w ogóle nie zadbał o wystrój, a potem jakby zapomniał, że ma do utrzymania hotel. W powietrzu unosiły się drobinki kurzu i pierwsze co Stiles zrobił po wejściu, to kichnął.  
-Uczulenie na kurz.- wyjaśnił, chociaż jego kolega nie za bardzo był tym zainteresowany. W ogóle nie wygląda na zainteresowanego niczym, ma neutralną twarz, stwierdził Stiles. Byłby świetny w pokera.  
Dostrzegł w końcu recepcję, gdzie za biurkiem ukryta była drobna blondynka czytająca książkę.  
-Przepraszam? Dzień dobry. Chciałbym dwuosobowy pokój.  
Blondynka nie podniosła wzroku od razu, najpierw skończyła czytać zdanie, wsadziła zakładkę i zamknęła książkę, a dopiero potem spojrzała na dwójkę, która jej przeszkodziła.  
-Dwa łóżka czy jedno?- zapytała, a jej głos sugerował, że chce się ich jak najszybciej pozbyć.  
-Dwa, dwa, my tutaj nie po-, jezu, nie, dwa łóżka.- wyrzucił z siebie Stiles i zaprzeczy, jeśli ktoś powie, że się zarumienił.  
-Pańska godność?  
-Stilinski. Stiles Stilinski.- miał teraz w głowie tysiące żartów o Jamesie Bondzie, ale stwierdził, że się powstrzyma.  
Dziewczyna spojrzała na jego kolegę, który stał kilka kroków dalej, trzymając dystans.  
-Boyd Vernon.- Powiedział, a Stiles był zadowolony, że w końcu poznał jego imię.  
-Pokój 13, zapłata tylko gotówką, przedłużenie pobytu należy zgłosić do ósmej rano, śniadanie wydawane od ósmej do dziesiątej, restauracja i bar czynne są od ósmej do dwudziestej trzeciej.- oznajmiła recepcjonistka, po czym podała im kluczyk i wróciła do studiowania lektury.  
-Dziękujemy.- wymamrotał Stiles, wziął kluczyk z lady, omijając podejrzanie wyglądającą plamę i odwrócił się do Boyda.- Chodź stary, przyda nam się prysznic, żarełko i mnóstwo snu, nie?  
Odpowiedziała mu cisza, którą przyjął za zgodę.  
Dopiero wieczorem, po jedzeniu i niesamowitym prysznicu Stiles (który obiecał sobie, że gdy już wróci do domu to nigdy nie będzie narzekał na cokolwiek) ułożył się wygodnie na łóżku i wtedy przypomniał sobie o telefonie do Scotta.  
Scott był jego najlepszym przyjacielem od przedszkola, kiedy to Stiles odkrył, że Jackson Whittemore śmieje się ze Scotta, bo jego mama była Nieoznaczona, a młodziutki- wtedy jeszcze używający imienia Mietek- chłopak stwierdził, że każdy, kogo Jackson nie lubi musi się natychmiast stać jego przyjacielem, więc podszedł do niego i zaproponował, że zbuduje z nim najbardziej wypasiony motor z klocków lego, jakiego świat jeszcze nie widział.  
I tak już zostało, przyjaźnili się od tamtej pory. Razem się dowiedzieli dokładnie o dziwactwie, jakim są bratnie dusze. Stiles nigdy nie zapomniał jak w pierwszej klasie odwołali im dwie godziny angielskiego, a zamiast tego odbyły się zajęcia z biologii i społeczeństwa, gdzie wszystko mu wytłumaczyli. Co prawda, miał wcześniej jakieś pojęcie- słyszał jak jego tata i mama mówią na siebie „bratnie dusze”, ale myślał, że to tylko bajki. Okazało się, że nie.  
Na lekcji pojawiła się niziutka pani z krótkimi czarnymi włosami i Stiles na początku pomyślał, że wygląda jak wróżka i będą mieli lekcje magii („mówię ci Scott, Hogwart może nie jest prawdziwy, ale magia tak!”).  
Pani przywitała się z klasą, mówiąc że ma na imię Mary i przyszła opowiedzieć im bardzo ważną historię.  
I stąd Stiles dowiedział się o bratnich duszach. Wytłumaczyła im, że w tym momencie są niezniszczalni i nikt nie jest w stanie zrobić im krzywdy.  
-Czy to oznacza, że jesteśmy jak Kapitan Ameryka i jesteśmy nieśmiertelni?- wyrwało się wtedy Mietkowi.  
Mary zaśmiała się i pokiwała głową.  
-Coś w tym stylu. Tylko jedna osoba jest w stanie cię skrzywdzić, ponieważ przy niej twój organizm nie wytwarza komórek, które tworzą barierę ochronną w całym twoim organizmie. Rozumiesz?  
Ale Stilesa już to nie interesowało, ważne było, że jest jak Steve Rogers i widział oczami wyobraźni jak ratuje świat swoimi supermocami.  
-... i dzięki tym staraniom utworzył się Sojusz, którego członkowie podjęli decyzję, aby nie zabijać własnych bratnich dusz. Niestety coraz mniej ludzi do niego należy i wszyscy uważają, że pozbycie się swojej bratniej duszy to jedyne rozsądne rozwiązanie. Dlatego działa Rejestr, w który wszyscy jesteście zapisani. Rejestr utajnia większość waszych danych, ale niestety tylko do siedemnastych urodzin. Potem jesteśmy zmuszeni opublicznić wasze dane dla świata i dla potencjalnych partnerów, którzy mogą nie być po stronie Sojuszu.- tutaj przerwała i Mietek zauważył, że wszyscy w klasie są przerażeni. Pani Mary uśmiechnęła się szeroko.- Ale musimy liczyć na to, że nasze bratnie dusze nas pokochają! W końcu każdy zasługuje na „i żyli długo i szczęśliwie”.  
Parę lat później Stiles zorientował się, że rzadko która osoba żyje długo, a co dopiero szczęśliwie.  
Przypominając sobie Scotta i początki ich przyjaźni chłopak uśmiechnął się smutno, czując jak bardzo tęskni za swoim przyjacielem.  
Scott musiał wyjechać pół roku temu, szczególnie gdy dowiedział się, że jego bratnia dusza pochodzi z rodziny łowców, którzy zdecydowanie nie byli za Sojuszem i zapewne się to nie zmieniło. Mieli czasami ze sobą kontakt, ale ostatnia ich rozmowa była namierzana o czym dowiedzieli się później i oboje stwierdzili, że najbezpieczniej będzie, jeśli ograniczą rozmowy telefoniczne.  
Mimo to Stiles wykręcił numer Scotta i odetchnął z ulgą, gdy usłyszał głos swojego najlepszego kumpla.  
-Brachu, długo żeśmy nie gadali. Wszystkiego najlepszego! Mów szybko o co chodzi, bo mieliśmy nauczkę ostatnim razem.  
-Dzięki, Scotty. Prosto z mostu. Od dwóch dni jestem w drodze, masz jakąś bezpieczną kryjówkę, ustabilizowałeś się gdzieś?  
Stiles usłyszał śmiech Scotta.  
-No nareszcie! Wyślę ci adres sms-em, nie mogę się doczekać, szaleje tu z nudów. Narka brachu.  
Nim mógł odpowiedzieć, Scott się rozłączył a zaraz potem podesłał wiadomość. Stiles wszedł w nawigację, aby oszacować ile mu zajmie dojazd i w tym momencie Boyd wyszedł z łazienki.  
-Słuchaj stary- rozpoczął Stiles- jest całkiem możliwe, że mamy bezpieczną miejscówkę, więc jeśli chcesz, to możesz jechać ze mną, obiecuję że nie kręcę i cię nie sprzedam łowcom. O ile ty mnie nie sprzedasz pierwszy.  
-Nie sprzedam.- mruknął Boyd.- Mogę jechać.  
-Petarda.- skomentował chłopak i wsunął się pod kołdrę.- A teraz nie wiem jak ty, ale ja lecę w kimę.  
-Dobranoc. I Stiles?  
-No?  
Boyd wyglądał na niepewnego, trochę zakłopotanego.  
-Dzięki.  
-Nie ma sprawy, stary. Sojusz trzyma się razem, nie?


	3. 3

Gdy Stiles się obudził miał wrażenie, że zaspał. To okropne uczucie, gdy otwierasz oczy i czujesz, że jesteś spóźniony do szkoły.   
Zerwał się z łóżka i zajęło mu chwilę, aby poznać otoczenie- był pewien, że w jego pokoju nie było tak obrzydliwej tapety i połamanych krzeseł. Potem kichnął trzy razy pod rząd.   
-Na zdrowie.- Odezwał się głos z drugiej strony pokoju.- Jest za trzynaście ósma, obudziłeś się w samą porę.  
-Wow, to jest największa ilość słów jaką do mnie powiedziałeś.- oznajmił Stiles, odwracając się do Boyda.- Stary, wyglądasz o niebo lepiej. Dobrze spałeś?  
Boyd siedział na łóżku w swoich podartych spodniach, ale miał na sobie jedną z najluźniejszych koszulek Stilesa, które na nim i tak były przyciasne, szczególnie w ramionach.   
Vernon kiwnął głową.  
-Tak.- przerwał, jakby chciał się zastanowić co dalej powiedzieć.- I mówiłbym więcej, ale ciężko się przebić przez twoją paplaninę.   
-Touche.- mruknął Stiles, udając urażonego, ale jego usta rozciągnięte były w szerokim uśmiechu.- To co? Myślę, że jak mamy zapewnioną miejscówkę to nie ma co tu czekać jeszcze jedną noc, możemy coś zjeść i lecieć w podróż. Umiesz prowadzić?  
Boyd wstał z łóżka i przytaknął, po czym zaczął zbierać rzeczy porozrzucane przez Stilesa.  
-No to petarda. To jak się będziemy zmieniać to powinniśmy dojechać w dwa dni.   
Stiles rozciągnął się, wydając przy tym parę dziwnych odgłosów nie przerywając gdy Boyd zarzucił na jego głowę spodnie dresowe.  
-Ubieraj się, doba hotelowa się tu zaraz kończy.  
-Mhm. Daj mi pięć minut. Możesz już zejść na śniadanie, dojdę tam do ciebie za chwilę.  
Stiles wyciągnął z plecaka szczoteczkę i mydło, po czym udał się do toalety wziąć szybki prysznic. Czuł się rozgrzany, jak przy gorączce i podświadomie wiedział, że zaczyna odczuwać pierwsze symptomy braku Więzi.  
Trudno, pomyślał wciągając dresy na jeszcze mokre nogi, ludzie z tym całe życie żyją, to nie może być tak źle. Pościelił łóżko, wziął swoje rzeczy i jeszcze raz rozejrzał się po pokoju, sprawdzając czy czegoś przypadkiem nie zostawił.   
-Ładowarka jest jedną z dziesięciu najczęściej pozostawionych rzeczy w pokoju hotelowym.- mruknął sam do siebie i sprawdził wszystkie kontakty. Faktycznie, zapomniałby ładowarki. Spakował ją do plecaka, wsadził telefon oraz portfel do kieszeni czerwonej bluzy, którą miał na sobie i wyszedł z pomieszczenia.   
Boyd czekał na niego w stołówce. Siedział przy stole, a w palcach miętosił obrus na nim położony.   
-Nie musiałeś czekać, stary. Trzeba było zamówić już jakieś śniadanie.- powiedział mu Stiles, rzucając pod stół swoje rzeczy.  
Boyd podniósł na niego wzrok i lekko wywrócił oczami.  
-Zamówiłem już. Obsługa się nie śpieszy.  
-I ciągle czekasz?- Stiles zdziwił się. Zaczął się rozglądać za kimś, kto przyjąłby jego zamówienie.  
-Rok uciekania przed kimś, kto chce cię zabić uczy cierpliwości, wierz lub nie.- Vernon mówił powoli, jakby zważając na swoje słowa. Nowa informacja natychmiast zaciekawiła Stilesa i nie zwrócił uwagi na kelnera podchodzącego w ich stronę, ani na parę siadającą obok ich stolika.  
-Uciekasz już rok? Stary, długo. Jak sobie dawałeś tyle czasu sam radę? Znaczy, no oczywiście, że sobie dawałeś radę. Spójrz tylko na siebie! No, wiesz o co mi chodzi.- Stilinski przerwał, gdy zauważył kelnera stojącego przy ich stoliku. - O dzień dobry, mógłbym prosić zestaw śniadaniowy, trzeci? I podwójne espresso, długi dzień przed nami.  
-Powinieneś w ogóle pić kawę?- zapytał Boyd, gdy zostali sami.- Jesteś odrobinę... nadpobudliwy.  
Stiles zaśmiał się na to stwierdzenie, przyciągając uwagę pary siedzącej obok.  
-Mam ADHD, mam prawo być nadpobudliwy. Badania udowodniły, że kofeina pomaga przeciwdziałać skutkom. Spokojnie, wiem co robię. Postaram się nie zabić nas w wypadku samochodowym.   
Boyd patrzył na niego chwilę w skupieniu, po czym pokiwał głową i nie drążył tematu.   
-Dobra, to teraz weź mi opowiedz coś o swojej bratniej duszy, hm? Mówiłeś, że uciekasz już rok?- chłopak ożywił się przy temacie, ale widać było, że jest rozkojarzony; stukał palcami w stół a jego noga podskakiwała pod stołem. Vernon zauważył, że chłopak nawet nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy i nie zamierzał do tego nawiązywać. Zamiast tego odchrząknął, rozejrzał się dookoła i złapał zainteresowany wzrok dziewczyny ze stolika obok. Pochylił się do Stilesa i zaczął mówić obniżonym głosem.  
-Stolik po naszej lewej. Ta para obserwuje nas od kiedy tutaj weszli. Nie widzę broni, więc nie sądzę, że to łowcy, ale nie wiem o co innego mogłoby chodzić.   
-Może po prostu dziewczyna jest zachwycona twoimi wielkimi mułami?- Stiles palnął, ruszając przy tym sugestywnie brwiami a Boyd parsknął cicho.- Daj spokój, nie miej paranoi. Nie widziałeś wczoraj znaku?  
Chłopak pokazał palcem na plakietkę, która była wywieszona w każdym pomieszczeniu. Była co prawda sfatygowana, ale na zielonym tle odznaczał się czarny napis „Ta instytucja popiera Sojusz” i według Stilesa tylko to było potrzebne, aby zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo. Boyd spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
-Jesteś tak naiwny, czy głupi? Stiles...  
Na stole zostały położone dwie filiżanki z kawą i talerze z jajkami na toście.  
-Po prostu... Myślmy logicznie tak? Jakie są szanse, że coś nam się tutaj stanie, jeśli jesteśmy chronieni przez Sojusz?  
-Stiles, nie jesteśmy chronieni przez Sojusz. Sojusz właściwie nie istnieje.- Boyd westchnął ciężko.- Który rok już uciekasz?  
Chłopak na to pokręcił się na krześle i zapchał się jajkami, gryząc je powolutku. Vernon zmarszczył brwi.  
-Stiles?  
-No właściwie.. To mój trzeci dzień jest. Ale to nie oznacza, że nie znam realiów tak! Wiem jak to wygląda!  
-Jasne.- Boyd podniósł filiżankę i wziął łyka kawy.- Nie jesteś głupi Stiles. Po prostu masz dużo nadziei. Ten świat to jeszcze zweryfikuje.   
Śniadanie skończyli w ciszy, chociaż Boyd co jakiś czas spoglądał na osoby siedzące obok ich stolika. Zarówno dziewczyna jak i chłopak próbowali się z tym kryć, ale obserwowali ich. Nawet Stiles poczuł się niepewnie.   
-No dobra, to co lecimy?- zapytał po popiciu tabletki resztą kawy. Jego towarzysz pokiwał głową i wstał, po czym zabrał plecak Stilesa.  
-Prowadzę pierwszy.  
-Spoczko, stary. Idź już do auta, ja pójdę zapłacić.- chłopak rzucił mu kluczyki i obydwoje skierowali się w stronę wyjścia ze stołówki. Stiles miał wrażenie, że zaraz wyskoczy ze skóry, było mu również duszno. Rozpiął bluzę i podszedł do recepcji, gdzie stanął w kolejce za dużą grupą ludzi.  
Łowcy, pomyślał i odrobinę skulił się w sobie, mając nadzieję, że go nie zauważą.   
-Chcemy tylko wiedzieć czy masz tu jakieś uciekające duszyczki, nic więcej. Tyle nam chyba możesz powiedzieć?- przekonywał mężczyzna, który najwyraźniej rządził grupą. Blondynka, którą Stiles poznał wczoraj nie podniosła nawet wzroku znad książki, której dalej nie skończyła, podniosła za to rękę i palcem pokazała znak znajdujący się nad nią.  
-Że wspieracie Sojusz? Gówno prawda. Jak można wspierać coś czego nie ma? Powiedz mi maleńka, masz Bratnią Duszę? Pozbędziemy się jej dla ciebie, musisz nam tylko podać kilka informacji, no dawaj.- za Stilesem stanęła w kolejce kolejna osoba, a jego przeszedł dreszcz. Łowcy próbowali się jeszcze chwilę wykłócać, aż blondynka zagroziła ochroną co ich odrobinę przystopowało. Odeszli od recepcji i Stiles widział jak wchodzą na stołówkę, zanim sięgnął po portfel i skupił się na płaceniu.   
-Proszę jeszcze tu podpisać panie...  
-Bilinski. - przerwał jej. Dalej czuł, że ktoś za nim stoi i mimo tego, że rytm jego serca był dziwnie miarowy i spokojny, to przypomniał sobie co przed chwilą mówił Boyd. Nie zamierzał przyznawać mu racji, był w stanie sobie poradzić i być bezpieczny. - Mam dziwne nazwisko, także nikt nie jest w stanie go przeczytać.   
Recepcjonistka uśmiechnęła się ironicznie, zabrała papiery oraz pieniądze.  
-Jeszcze poproszę klucze i będzie pan wolny, panie Bilinski.   
-Dzięki bardzo za miły pobyt.- powiedział oddając klucze i skierował się jak najszybciej w stronę drzwi.   
-Przepraszam, czy mogłaby mnie pani nakierować na...- odezwał się mężczyzna, który stał za Stilesem w kolejce. Chłopak wyszedł z hotelu i podszedł do swojego auta, czując jak znowu robi mu się duszno.   
-Dobra, lecimy.- krzyknął do Boyda, który odpalił silnik.- Długa droga przed nami.  
-Masz wszystko?- mruknął Vernon, zanim wyruszył z parkingu. Stiles stwierdził, że wzięcie Boyda było najlepszą decyzją na świecie. Sprawdził kieszenie, po czym westchnął i otworzył drzwi.  
-Zostawiłem tam portfel. Dzięki stary.   
Nie zdążył jednak wyskoczyć z auta, gdy ktoś zapukał w jego szybę. Spojrzeli z Boydem po sobie, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że mężczyzna, którego twarz widzieli przez okno również ich widział.   
Stilinski powoli opuścił okno, tylko troszeczkę, nie zważając uwagi na Vernona, który mamrotał cicho „Stiles nie rób tego”.  
-Słucham?   
Mężczyzna podniósł brew do góry, wyglądając na rozbawionego tym, że Stiles rozmawia z nim przez mały otwór.   
-Musisz otworzyć to okno trochę szerzej.- powiedział i podniósł portfel Stilesa do góry.- No chyba, że nie chcesz go z powrotem.   
-To jest podpucha, mówię ci, podpucha, uważaj.   
-Nie panikuj. Zabiorę go szybko.  
-Stiles, nie podoba mi się to. Ten koleś nie wygląda bezpiecznie.  
To zwróciło uwagę chłopaka.  
-Coś ty? Nie no- spojrzał ponownie na mężczyznę, który udawał, że nie słyszy ich rozmowy, ciągle trzymając portfel Stilesa na widoku.- Może jest trochę skwaszony, ale oprócz tego wydaje się w porząsiu. - powiedział po czym odwrócił się w stronę okna i oznajmił:   
-Otworzę okno na tyle szeroko, żebyś mógł wsunąć mój portfel, więc nawet nic nie próbuj jasne?  
Mężczyzna kiwnął głową i gdy okno zostało otwarte odrobinę bardziej, wsunął portfel w szparę. Wtedy rozbrzmiał się huk, którego Stiles nie był w stanie pomylić z niczym innym, będąc synem Szeryfa. Ktoś wystrzelił z broni.   
Z hotelu wybiegła dziewczyna, która wcześniej przyglądała się Stilesowi i Boydowi. Była przerażona, a na jej twarzy znajdowały się smugi krwi. Biegła prosto do ich auta, gdy została postrzelona w tył głowy. Stiles krzyknął, a krew rozbryzgała się po przedniej szybie jego ukochanego samochodu. Vernon przeklął głośno i ruszył z piskiem opon, a Stiles nawet nie zauważył, że mężczyzna, który mu oddał portfel zniknął.   
Dopiero gdy odjechali wystarczająco daleko i samochód zwolnił do przepisowej prędkości Stilinski szturchnął starszego chłopaka i wymamrotał:  
-Zatrzymaj się, zrzygam się zaraz.   
Boyd posłusznie zjechał na pobocze i pozwolił Stilesowi, aby postał chwilę na świeżym powietrzu.   
Uspokojenie żołądka zajęło mu kilka minut. Gdy nie miał już wrażenia, że zaraz zemdleje przestał opierać się o własne uda, wyprostował się i zwrócił do Boyda.  
-Boże stary, ale w grach komputerowych to nie wygląda tak obrzydliwie.   
-Nie wiem czy nie zauważyłeś Stiles- powiedział Boyd, kiwając do niego głową, żeby wsiadł do auta.- ale to jest prawdziwe życie, nie gra komputerowa.  
-Chyba właśnie to do mnie dociera.- mruknął Stiles, po czym odjechali, z otwartym oknem po stronie Stilesa, tak na wszelki wypadek.


	4. Chapter 4

Vernon nie oczekiwał, że uciekanie przed Nią będzie takie trudne. Na początku czekał w domu- jego rodzina była jedną z tych, która szanowała Sojusz i żyła w przekonaniu, że wszyscy inni też go szanują. W związku z tym, gdy wybiła godzina dwunasta w dniu urodzin Vernona, rodzina Boydów wydawała się być uskrzydlona; jego mama zrobiła pięć różnych odmian szarlotki, ponieważ „Vernon, Ty i Twoja Bratnia Dusza będziecie się pięknie uzupełniać. Jestem przekonana, że skoro ty nie lubisz jabłek w cieście, to ona musi je uwielbiać!”. Ojciec za to chodził dumny jak paw, mówiąc każdemu sąsiadowi o tym jak blisko jego syn jest do końca jego udręki. Vernon wtedy tego nie zauważył, ale patrząc wstecz zdał sobie sprawę, że miny, które wtedy mieli ich sąsiedzi nie pokazywały zazdrości, jak twierdził jego ojciec. Ukazywały strach i współczucie.   
Ale jeszcze wtedy niczego nieświadomy Vernon byl podekscytowany. Nie mógł się doczekać poznania swojej Bratniej Duszy, posiadania tej samej więzi co jego rodzice, więc nie narzekał gdy cały dom pachniał pieczonymi jabłkami, ani gdy mama wpakowała go w garnitur, w którym (wtedy nie zauważył) ostatnio był na pogrzebie. Młoda dziewczyna została znaleziona martwa w lesie. Miejska tragedia.   
Vernon rozejrzał się po swoim pokoju, w głowie układając plan jak go przemeblować- jego Bratnia Dusza będzie potrzebowała miejsca, aby gdzieś zostać. No chyba, że on pojedzie z nią.   
Zaplanujemy to, gdy już się pojawi, pomyślał, ale i tak przestawił sztangi ze swojego pokoju do kuchni, ku niezadowoleniu matki.  
-Zaniosę je zaraz do piwnicy. Robię trochę miejsca.- powiedział do niej i ściągnął z siebie marynarkę, zostając w koszuli, której rękawy podwinął. Jego mama uśmiechnęła się do niego i poprawiła kołnierz koszuli.   
-Pamiętam jak...- westchnęła cicho. Mama często to robiła. Zaczynała wspominać, nigdy nie kończąc zdań.- Szybko dorosłeś, to tyle.   
Vernon uśmiechnął się, nie czując się komfortowo- nigdy nie był wielkim fanem czułości, nawet jako małe dziecko.   
Jego mama chciała coś jeszcze powiedzieć, gdy przerwał jej dzwonek do drzwi i wszyscy odwrócili w ich stronę głowy.   
-No. Twój czas, Młody. Idź, bierz ją.- Powiedział jego ojciec, klepiąc go po plecach.- My z matką pójdziemy do sypialni.   
Vernon kiwnął głową i westchnął głęboko. Dzwonek do drzwi zadzwonił jeszcze raz. Jego Bratnia Dusza jest niecierpliwa, pomyślał z rozbawieniem.   
Podszedł do drzwi i wiedział, że powinien być zdenerwowany. Normalnie obgryzałby paznokcie.   
Mimo to jego serce biło spokojnie, kolana mu nie drżały a on sam był bardziej podekscytowany niż zdenerwowany. Złapał za klamkę i otworzył drzwi. 

Kelnerka odchrząknęła przy ich stoliku, kładąc dwa burgery na stół. Boyd wzdrygnął się, czuł się jakby przeżywał tę historię na nowo. Stiles z drugiej strony wziął wielkiego gryza burgera i nie borykając się z przełknięciem wymamrotał:  
-Stary, co było dalej? Nie zostawiaj mnie tak teraz!  
Boyd westchnął, i rozejrzał się po jadalni; oprócz nich siedziała jedna starsza pani, która czytała gazetę i co chwilę prosiła o dolewkę kawy, mimo iż było grubo po drugiej w nocy. Boyd nie uznał jej za zagrożenie, szacując że nie może być młodsza niż 60 lat. Nawet droga, którą widzieli przez wielkie okno była pusta. Nikt nią nie przejechał od mniej więcej godziny, a od kiedy wyjechali minęli tylko dwóch nastolatków z plecakami, każdy z nich wyglądający na równie przerażonego. Boyd musiał nawarczeć na Stilesa, aby się nie zatrzymywali. To nie było bezpieczne.   
Boyd zdawał sobie sprawę z tego jak bardzo inteligentnym chłopakiem był Stiles, ale wiedział też, że chłopak ma nieposkromione pokłady nadziei w sobie, być może wpojone przez rodziców, lub przez romantyczne historie publikowane w internecie. Po tym jak Stiles równo co godzinę zerkał na telefon wiedział również, że ma on rodzinę, na której odzew czeka.   
Teraz jednak Stiles wpychał do ust burgera, próbując zmieścić do środka jak najwięcej, po czym wsadził do ust rurkę i wyssał przez nią pół kubka coli.   
-No, opooooowiedz mi.   
Boyd wypuścił z siebie ciężkie westchnienie, wziął gryza własnego burgera i po dokładnym przeżuciu i przełknięciu zaczął z powrotem mówić. 

Dziewczyna była odwrócona do niego tyłem, widział tylko jej długie, kręcone blond włosy. Vernon natychmiast poczuł ochotę, aby ich dotknąć, zobaczyć czy gdy nawinie kosmyk na palec, to czy zostaną w tej samej pozycji. Nim się zorientował, miał wyciągniętą rękę w stronę dziewczyny, która odwróciła się na sekundę, zanim mógł jej dotknąć. Wbił jej prawie palec w oko. Niezręcznie.   
Vernon zastygł, nie wiedząc co ma ze sobą zrobić, a dziewczyna na niego patrzyła i patrzyła. Jakby go oceniała, czy jest jej wart. W końcu spotkał jej wzrok i poczuł jak wszystko nagle znajduje się na swoim miejscu; w końcu czuł się dobrze w swoim ciele, nie jakby jego kości miały przebić mu skórę, wiedział że jeśli w tym momencie poszedłby po swoją gitarę to w końcu nie miałby problemów z koordynacją ruchową- czuł, że tak właśnie powinno być.   
-Ja.- zająknął się. Dziewczyna ciągle na niego patrzyła, tym razem z lekkim uśmieszkiem. Miała przekrzywioną głowę w lewo a w jej oczach widniało zainteresowanie.   
Vernon odchrząknął.  
-Vernon Milton Boyd IV.- powiedział na jednym wydechu.- Tak się nazywam.   
Dziewczyna zaśmiała się.  
-Jezu, dobrze cie wychowali. Wystarczy Boyd, nie zapamiętam tego wszystkiego.- powiedziała.- Poza tym, nie będę musiała.   
Vernon nie zrozumiał o co jej chodzi, dopóki nie zobaczył jak coś błyszczy pod jej rękawem skórzanej kurtki. Nóż.   
Wziął szybki, spanikowany oddech, nie wiedząc co ma zrobić- nie był nigdy przygotowany na tę sytuację. Jego rodzice nigdy mu nawet nie napomknęli, że coś takiego może się stać. Wiedział, że dziewczyna bacznie obserwuje każdy jego ruch i, że jeśli ma coś zrobić, to musi zrobić to szybko.   
Uciekł więc do jedynego miejsca, które wydawało mu się bezpieczne. Wbiegł z powrotem do domu i próbował zamknąć za sobą drzwi.  
-Mamo!- krzyknął, opierając się o nie, próbując wykopać stopę dziewczyny, która blokowała mu zamknięcie drzwi.- Tato!  
Stwierdził, że nie będzie tracić czasu na próbę zamknięcia drzwi. Puścił je, wiedząc że dziewczyna opierała się o nie, dlatego też nie zdziwiło go, gdy upadła. Pobiegł do kuchni, zamknął drzwi i oparł się o nie, oddychając szybko.   
W kuchni stali jego rodzice. 

-Dolewkę kawy?  
-Jezu!- krzyknął Stiles, sprawiając tym samym, że kelnerka podskoczyła.  
-Przepraszam za niego.- mruknął Boyd, posyłając w stronę kelnerki namiastkę uśmiechu.- Poprosimy.  
Kelnerka uzupełniła ich kubki świeżą porcją kawy i Boyd zauważył, że jemu nalała więcej niż Stilesowi. Rozbawiło go to troszkę.   
-No, kontynuuj! Ja tu umieram z ciekawości stary.  
Boyd wywrócił oczami.

Jego rodzice mieli w dłoniach broń.   
-Myślę, że coś jest nie tak z moją Bratnią Duszą.- wyszeptał Vernon. Jego ojciec zaśmiał się a chłopak zauważył wtedy, że oba pistolety są wycelowane w jego klatkę piersiową.  
-Tato? Mamo? Co się dzieje?  
Kobieta westchnęła, a Vernon podskoczył, gdy ktoś zaczął walić pięściami w drzwi od kuchni.   
-Wiesz jak ciężko było?- powiedziała ostrym głosem, którego Vernon nigdy u niej nie słyszał.- Wiesz jak ciężko jest udawać?   
Jego ojciec zaśmiał się gorzko i przejechał ręką po twarzy.  
-Osiemnaście lat. Osiemnaście lat udawania, że jesteśmy twoimi rodzicami. Udawania, że Bratnie Dusze są w porządku. To jest, kurwa, nowy poziom zaangażowania dla łowców.- mężczyzna odbezpieczył broń.- Odsuń się od drzwi Vernon. Wpuść ją.   
Chłopak posłuchał się swojego ojca (swojego ojca? Czy to na pewno był jego ojciec?) i odsunął się od drzwi. Podszedł za to do sztangi, którą wcześniej zostawił. Do kuchni weszła dziewczyna z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach.   
-Jestem Erica. Tak ci mówię, żebyś wiedział kto cię zabił.   
Potem wszystko stało się za szybko, jak dla Vernona. Erica do niego podbiegła z nożem w dłoni, podniósł sztangę i uderzył ją w głowę. Zdziwił się widząc krew.   
Jego ojciec krzyknął i strzelił w jego stronę, ale kule ledwie drasnęły jego skórę a na pewno jej nie przebiły. Tę samą sztangę rzucił w ich stronę, mając nadzieję, że zatrzyma ich to na chwilę. Wybiegł z domu i biegł.   
I biegł, i biegł, i biegł, dopóki nie poczuł się zmęczony i jego nogi wysiadły. Stracił przytomność, a gdy się obudził, biegł dalej.   
I uciekał tak, dopóki nie poznał Stilesa. 

-Stary, ale to ciężka historia jest. Ja... Przykro mi.  
Boyd wzruszył ramionami.   
-Daj spokój. Jest jak jest. Próbowałem znaleźć coś w internecie na temat moich rodziców, ale kafejki internetowe mają słaby zasięg, więc...  
Oczy Stilesa zaświeciły się z podekscytowania.  
-Drogi Panie, los się do ciebie uśmiechnął. Zgadnij, kto ma dwa kciuki i jest geniuszem hakowania.- Stiles pokazał kciukami na siebie.- Ten koleś!  
Boyd parsknął cicho.  
-Jasne geniuszu. Może najpierw dojedzmy w bezpieczne miejsce?   
Stiles uśmiechnął się i dopił resztkę swojej kawy.   
-Brzmi rozsądnie.- podniósł wzrok i odnalazł kelnerkę, która podeszła do ich stolika po zapisaniu zamówienia pary, która weszła jakiś czas temu.- Możemy prosić rachunek?


End file.
